love Knocks You Down
by RichardBro
Summary: This fic starts off at the beging of season 2 episode 1 finn is still in love with quinn some times loves knock you down but you get right back up - I got this idea form the songs in this fic enjoy Read and Review Please


Ok so I was working out in school when these 3 songs came on and I kind of piece them together to start this Fic :)

Reviews are always incouraged :)

The start of this Fic is from Season 2 Episode 1 when Quinn gets back on the Cheerios

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley parted like the red sea as a new re-instated head cheerleader Quinn Fabray walked down the hall.<p>

"Shit" is all Finn could say as his mouth dropped watching her walking down.

A song jump in to his head when he saw her walking down.

* * *

><p><em>She rockin' that thing like.<em>

_She rockin' that thing like._

_There's nothing I can say._

_She rockin' that thing like._

_She rockin' that thing like._

_There's nothing I can say._

_She's just rockin' that thing like._

_Girl I'm in love with you baby._

_And I want you to know._

_That I'm hooked on your body._

_And I'm trying to be your's _

* * *

><p>Finn closing his locker he decided to approach Quinn at her locker.<p>

"Hey Quinn" Finn said giving her that half goofy smile of his.

"Hi Finn, what's up?" Quinn replied with a puzzled look.

"Nothing I just wanted to say congrats on being head cheerleader again and stuff" Finn said with and even goofier smile now

"Thanks, had to do a lot of working out this summer to get my body to look close to what it was before" Quinn said biting the bottom of her lip

"Yea I can tell" Finn said just about having a full smile on his face

"Alright, I better be going to class now I'll see you at glee Finn" Quinn said still biting her lower lip

"Yea see you then" Finn said getting all giddy

* * *

><p>Dang that Finn Hudson Quinn thought, how could she ever imagine him talking to her after what they went through last year. Quinn thought maybe he was only talking to her because she was head cheerleader but that thought quickly left her head Finn wasn't that type of guy.<p>

Quinn Plugged herself into her iPod during work period in English class.

"Great this is the last song I needed hear right now" Quinn said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I'd be in love like this<em>

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_

_Then you came in, and knocked me on my face_

_Feels like in I'm a race_

_But I already won first place_

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

_(As hard as I did, yeah)_

_You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah_

_Every mornin' I look at you and smile_

_'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down_

_Knocked me down_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_(Love comes around love comes around)_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

_(Knocks you down)_

_Sometimes love comes around_

_(Love comes around)_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

_(Knocks you down)_

* * *

><p>"Alright guys I think we need to start picking songs for sectionals" Mr. Shue said to the glee club.<p>

" do you mind if I sing a song I kind of got a lot on my mind right now" Finn said

"Sure I guess make it quick" Mr. Shue Replied.

* * *

><p><em>When I see you<em>

_I run out of words to say (oh oh)_

_I wouldn't leave you_

_'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)_

_I see the guys tryna' holla_

_Girl I don't wanna bother you_

_'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_

_Can I be your baby father?_

_Girl I just wanna show you_

_That I love what you are doin' hun_

_I see you in the club_

_You gettin' down good_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

_I see you in the club_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said you're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_beautiful_

_beautiful_

_beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_beautiful_

_beautiful_

_beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Like the clouds you_

_Drift me away, far away (yeah)_

_And like the sun you_

_Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)_

_I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry_

_And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie_

_I see you in the club_

_You gettin' down good_

_I wanna get with you, yeah_

_I see you in the club_

_You showin' thugs love_

_I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_Said you're so beautiful_

_So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

_Beautiful_

* * *

><p>"Great job Finn" an enthustiastic Mr. Shue said<p>

"Thanks, I felt inspired to sing this song" Finn replied

Finn returned to his seat before shooting a look at Quinn to which she gave him a look back.

* * *

><p>K this is my second fic so im getting there I dont know wher eill go from here but I will update review are awesome :)<p>

Songs are : Rock that thang- The Dream

Love Knocks You Down - Keri Hilson

Beautiful - Akon :D


End file.
